tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Armor paint
Overview Armor dyes can be purchased or crafted. The purchased dyes have a very basic color selection. Recipes drop from enemies for creating various dyes, such as Purple, Azure, Red and so on. All colors have 3 varieties; Bright, Neutral and Dark. Additional dyes exist, but cannot be obtained in the same way. The Limited Collector's Edition awards players 4 exclusive dyes. Black dye can only be created by GMs and white dye can only be created during character creation. Usage Dyes are consumable items. Upon right-clicking them, a window with a ragdoll of the player, a set of 25 colors and a list of worn armor pieces (Head, Upper Face, Lower Face, Torso, Hands, Legs, Feet) is shown. The player can then preview the appearance the dyed armor piece will have. Upon clicking the Accept button, the armor immediately displays the new color and the dye disappears from the backpack. The dye isn't consumed if the process is canceled. Crafting To create dyes from recipes, look at the ingredients for the dye. This will require a combination of pigments and a bonding agent. These are sold at Crafting vendors. Next, proceed to a Crafting Station. Drag and drop your recipe into the recipe slot window and if you have all the correct ingredients in your backpack, you can create the item. All regular dye recipes create 10 dyes. Special dyes create a single dye but can be traded to another player. Tips: # To obtain a brown color, use Neutral Yellow or Neutral Orange. # The closest to white you can get is the AFS Blue's top-right dye. It shows up as a extremely pale green. Crafting details Dye types Standard Armor Dye This dye can be purchased from armor vendors for 1 credit a piece and has a set of generic colors to chose from. Craftable Dye Color Chart Limited Collector's Edition There are four special dyes from the Limited Collector's Edition. These are AFS Blue, Bane Blood Red, Lightbender Yellow and Shield Drone Green. These dyes create only one at a time and they are not stackable. However, special dyes can be traded to other people and require no ingredients. Black Paint There are currently two types of black paint in game. Charcoal paint, which was given out to accounts that participated in a PTS event during January, 2008. These players can create new ones every time they make a new character and trade them though the footlocker, although they are not treadeable between players. It is also given out during events. The second newer type, Near-Black paint, is only given out through events and is tradeable between players. White Paint There are two types of white paint in game. They are only given out by GMs through events. Other *Unlike the other colors, black and white dye can only be created by GMs, with the expection of charcoal paint which was given out to accounts that participated in a PTS event.Happy New year, here’s a Feedback Friday for you! *Grey dye isn't known to exist in consumable form, although one shade of gray can be obtained from sold by armor vendors. References Category:Crafting Category:Dye